


Sweater daddy

by Brittyevans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some mature things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittyevans/pseuds/Brittyevans
Summary: My first headcanonMight be some errors if not a lot of errorsLoosely based on a tumblr asked postAnd I took it to a whole another level





	Sweater daddy

I feel Chris had his phases when it came for looking for a girl of his dreams. Im just going to name a few  
Starting with from looking high all the time college student Chris  
“What are you” wearing Chris  
tracksuit Chris ( one of my favorite Chris )  
Three piece suits Chris ( daddy dom)  
My new favorite Chris is sweater daddy Chris 

Sweater daddy Chris is the chris been trying to be at for YEARS 

Sweater daddy Chris is not a fuck boi anymore he’s not playing around with your feeling and his own feelings not when he’s older, wiser and more mature now and he wants something real and serious and he wanted it with you. 

You guys been dating for a while now and you guys go on a trip up to the mountains at his cabin that he renovated a few yrs ago but didn’t have anyone who wanted to go or to take up there and see the snow being cuddle up by the fire with hot chocolate . But the both of you don’t drink it because your to busy fucking .. not wild sex fucking .. making love on the bear skin rug. The kind of making love where he wants make a woman out of you. The kind of making love where his deep inside you and neither of you don’t want this to end. It’s a deep connection for the first time in a very long time he can actually see his future with you and only you.

Your his endgame. Period. The end. ( not really of course) 

No one can have you but him and no one can have him but you. All he can ever think about is the two of you traveling the world and having sex and finally getting married. 

When you guys go on your honeymoon once again y’all having honeymoon sex .. until his ultimate dream finally came true 

His beautiful wife is pregnant belly looking like your about to have triplets.. but it’s just one baby. Your glowing , he’s most definitely glowing 

Of course he can’t stop tweeting about it, especially when your in your trimester 

The pics of you and dodger protecting you and the baby bump 

The two of you make an announcement between close friends and family about you being pregnant 

With the help from Dodger with pictures that baby is coming soon 

Doing a gender reveal party 

Chris wants a girl but you want a boy 

Turn out it’s a girl 

Everyone is ecstatic Chris doesn’t want to cry so he does a thug tear instead 

Seb,rdj, mackie and hemsworth hug you guys 

Rdj,mackie and hemsworth tells chris that his future daughter is going to have Chris wrapped around her finger when she comes 

Chris low key knows this because his wife (  
you) does that already too him all the time 

Before, during and now of y’alls relationship 

Chris is LITERALLY on cloud 9 

He takes a break from acting in films but still does theater since it doesn’t demand so much of his time. You’re pregnant and he doesn’t want to miss a thing 

He literally have everyone on speed dial.. just in case he can’t make it to doctor appointments and/or Lamaze classes you bet your ass someone is there with you even if they need to record and/or FaceTime him he wants to know EVERY👏🏾👏🏾👏🏾👏🏾THING👏🏾👏🏾👏🏾 this is his first child he doesn’t want to be that horror stories of actors not being there for their children .. that’s not him and it will NEVER BE !!! he doesn’t care if it’s his first child or his 100th child he’s going to be part of their lives for 18 yrs and more 

This is the moment he’s been waiting for 

After weeks and months of checkups random and slightly weird cravings and morning sickness 

Baby girl is almost here .. he can feel it  
And you just roll your eyes because you think he doesn’t know anything about being pregnant and your body .. GURL .. IS YOU WRONG about your man knowing things about you 

Everywhere y’all went he wanted to make sure you guys were close to a hospital just in case if you were about to pop there was a hospital near by 

Until 

One day 

The one day you at least expected 

On the MOST RANDOM day 

After weeks, months of preparation 

...

Your water broke 

 

While you were having lunch with Elsa hemsworth 

you did freak out a bit .. but Elsa is a queen  
Your homegirl popped out four kids before she’s a pro ( thank god she’s your friend ) 

She calls Chris ( Evans ) telling him that your water broke and their headed to the doctors now 

 

Which Chris figure out that much anyways because Elsa called him and not you so he was already out the door before Elsa can tell him your water just broke 

Elsa gets you to the hospital and chris had beat you guys there and got everyone ready to take you to your room and get you prep 

after all of the classes you have take , all the books you’ve read,conversations with family and friends HELL even watching YouTube vids 

Still didn’t prepare you for this moment of bring a life into the world 

Trying to take Deep breaths and you can’t find your rhythm until you hear Chris voice while holding his hand 

“ you got this babe .. your the strongest woman I know breathe with me” 

Takes a deep breath in and out 

Still looking terrified 

You whisper “ I don’t know .. I’m too scared “ Chris looking back “ no we won’t have none of that here. For our daughter “ she knows that your stong and independent and you can take over the world if you wanted too 

Your crying everything hurts but Chris’s words moved you or it could be the facts your pushing a human being out of your virgina they shit is excruciating 

The doctor says she can see the head 

Feeling like your getting ripped into two sobbing “ Chris, I cant do this I’m tired” Chris lean in and put his forehead against yours “ no, baby you can do this .. just give one more push” 

You give out the most blood curdling scream in your life .. minus the scream you do in bed 😉

The doctor gave your baby girl to Chris so he can cut the umbilical chord and clean her up

Feeling exhausted .. you look up to see Chris holding your little one crying like a big baby himself 

“She’s so beautiful” he said sitting next to you with your baby. 

The nurse comes up to the two of you asking if you had a name ready for your daughter 

You a breath and say 

“Evelyn belle Evans” 

You look up at Chris and you can tell his is overjoyed with happiness that his is a daddy now 

He found the love of his life the person he’s been missing and searching for a very long time finally came into his life and brought in a beautiful baby girl into the world. Chris for the first time in a long time probably felt truly happy and content and he can’t wait for more moment like this with you and his first born Evelyn 

The end


End file.
